Bruises
by Lightningpool
Summary: Danny got a little too caught up in a prank and has to suffer the consequences.


**_Bruises_**

Danny groaned as he slowly stood on his wobbly knees. That last battle with Plasmius was terrible! He couldn't remember any previous battle where he had been so badly beat.

"Then again I did send the Guys in White to sack his house!" He chuckled weakly, which mutated into a terrible hacking. A few drops of blood were coughed up and the boy frowned. Suddenly the battle rushed back to him and the young halfa crashed to the ground.

* * *

Multiple glowing pink orbs shot past him nearly singeing the hair off of his raven black hair. He quickly spiraled up to evade the vicious attack and managed to find shelter within the top of a tree. The young halfa's heart was beating franticly, he was out of breath, and sweat was dripping by the buckets!

"_What's up with Plasmius? He never gets this mad... Well, whatever I still need to kick his butt for that earlier prank he caused!" _Danny thought to himself confidently. He had started formulating a battle plan in mind until he heard movement right outside of his hiding spot.

"Really, Daniel? Must you resort to such childish tactics? Well then again, you are Jack's son, so that explains your idiotic plan," Plasmius's mocking voice rang out through the treetops. Danny had enough of these stupid pranks, stupid ghost attacks, and that jerk Vlad Masters! Without even thinking of a game plan, Danny charged out of his hiding place with fist full of ecto-energy head straight for that pompous fruitloop! The older halfa merely dodged out of the way while conjuring up three able bodied duplicates.

"Tsk, tsk Daniel you haven't learned thing have you?" Plasmius said in an over airily manner, "Anybody who messes with me is to be punished." His blood red eyes narrowed and each duplicate surrounded the younger halfa. Danny's heart nearly stopped, but he quickly shook the gut wrenching fear away and got into a battle position.

_"If I'm going down, I'm going down fighting!" _Danny swore to himself, even though deep down he knew things wouldn't end up very well from him. With a battle cry, he launched himself at the nearest duplicate. When he was within striking distance, he feinted to the right and managed to twist around behind him, allowing him to land an ecto beam right in the duplicate's back, effectively sending it out of existence.

"_Yes, one down, three to g-_" His thought was quickly ended when he was knocked to the ground with a bone crushing punch to face. Danny groaned and he instantly knew his nose broken from the force of that punch. He quickly tried to get up when he saw Plasmius coming at him with a bone-chilling smile, but he wobbled due to the head rush. He managed to jump out of the way just in time for Plasmius to miss his target, and he knew that if he didn't that punch would have knocked him out. However, this merely caused one duplicate to smash him back to the ground with a pink ecto- shield as if he were a baseball and it the bat. He shakily attempted to get on all fours, yet his pursuit was ended when Plasmius roughly grabbed him by the throat. Danny was already feeling light headed, and this extra strain on his body caused him to struggle, if only for a few moments.

"You see what happens to those who defy me? Oh, say goodnight to your mother for me, hmm? Nighty-night, Daniel." He ended his mocking speech by sending searing hot white pain into the young halfs's body. Danny tried his best to struggle, but he was out within seconds. One of the last things he remembered was Plasmius's ridiculing laughter ringing in his ears, and then darkness swept over him...

* * *

When he came to, Danny realized that he had passed out for a few minutes. The teen rolled over onto his back, slowly stretching out his sore body. He heard a few bones crack and wiped away some of the blood from his nose wincing at the sharp pain shooting from his body.

"I don't think I can move another muscle. For crying out loud, why is that fruit loop always messing with me!" Danny sighed and gazed at the night sky, glancing for constellations. He was drained of energy, but he still needed to get home, Danny didn't want his parents to worry. The teenager scoffed at that last thought, when have his parents ever payed attention to him?

"I need to get home, it's probably two in the morning." Danny tiredly peeled himself from the ground and took a few shaky step forwards. Boy, was he going to have a lot of bruises tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: **

Hi everybody! This is my first ever danny phantom fanfic so I hope you enjoyed! If you can, please leave a review on what you liked and didn't like so I can use that in future fics. Bye for now, see you later!


End file.
